deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Picus Web computers
Picus Web computers are a collection of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are situated in the Picus Web section of Picus Communications. The computers are located on desks in the central portion of Picus Web. Adrien Kellman's computer This computer is unlocked. Emails 'Modernization IX' FROM: Louis-Julien Poitras TO: Mtl_Pius_Web Sup dudes! Who wants to start a new "Modernization IX" campaign: WORLD SIZE: Humongous NATIONS: 12 FORCED ALLIANCES: On LENGTH: Long (2300 turns) Anyone interested, just ping me back. LJ PS: Shotgun on the Germans... Gimme them Panzer Tanks! 'IMPORTANT: Comet story edit' FROM: Shaun Gibbons TO: Adrien Kellman AK, Just reminding you about my note on that comet story you're uploading today. Please make sure to remove the frame where you can see the VersaLife Space station in that sky shot. The big boys will blast us if we leave that in, guaranteed. Shaun Gibbons Picus Web JF Kenney's computer This computer has a security rating of 4. The login is jkenney and the password is montroyal. Emails 'Ma chaise' FROM: Lionel Tanguay TO: Mtl_Picus_Web À peu importe qui a pris ma chaise, On a des chaises faites exprès pour les mini-meetings. SVP me ramener la mienne et ne plus la reprendre. À chaque fois les settings sont déréglés et je dois passer 30 minutes à tout resetter comme du monde! Merci Lionel 'We have rules for a reason' FROM: David Bernstein TO: JF Kenney Listen JF, We have these reviews for a reason. "Liberty of the press" or "freedom of expression" have nothing to do with this. You are a very good columnist. Funny, witty, a bit disturbing but that's part of your style. This is not a commission to ""sanction your right to speak your mind" for God's sake. It's an editing review. It's standard procedure and you know it. Now... one of Picus' main responsibilities comes from the notion that everything we do can have effects on the mind and emotions of the public. With this comes power but with this power comes responsibility. Now, it's all very cliché I know, but it's still true. You can't go around spurting insanities just for the sake of it. You can call it an "agenda" if you want to, but I prefer to think of it as a responsible approach to entertainment journalism. Anyway, we're still up for a session of Universe of Shadows on Saturday? Dave 'Web Awards' FROM: Mary Gops TO: Mtl_Picus_Web Hey guys! Just to let you know that two of our new sites, Covenant Playground and Psi Con 11 have both been nominated for Web 3.0 Awards in the following categories: Most Original Gaming Forum, Best Web Comic, Best Webisode (for Tony's "Back in post nuclear U.S.S.R.") and Best Visual Design. Congratulations to everyone! Mary Gops Division Supervisor Picus Web Perry Papadakos' computer This computer is unlocked. Emails 'Belltower link down' FROM: Oliver Messier TO: Perry Papadakos The page with the article rebuking the accusations against Belltower's activities in Australia is down. Better get it back up ASAP. Oliver Messier Tech Team Picus Web 'Approved Vocabulary' FROM: Nancy Nashold TO: Mtl_Picus_Web Hello all, Just a simple reminder to always go through the lexicon of approved terms and vocabulary (check the wiki: hppt://MtlWiki/Web/Design/Approval/Lexicon.?origurl=%2Ftwiki%3Fbin%5Fview%2FHG3) before you submit anything on the official servers or post anything on the forums. Thank you. Nancy "C'est tout le mystère de l'argumentation, on doit consacrer toute sa fougue, son énergie, sa créativitié, pour convaincre et en même temps dire à l'autre qu'il est libre d'adhérer à l'opinion qu'on lui propose ..." - Philippe Breton - Philip Kane's computer This computer has a security rating of 3. The login is pkane and the password is staxx. Emails 'Forum comment to delete' FROM: Jesse Macdougal TO: Philip Kane Hey Phil, Can you delete that comment about the cyber-Olympic chick that refers to her as an "augged up floozy." Not cool, man. Jesse Picus Public Relations 'Approved Vocabulary' FROM: Nancy Nashold TO: Mtl_Picus_Web Hello all, Just a simple reminder to always go through the lexicon of approved terms and vocabulary (check the wiki: hppt://MtlWiki/Web/Design/Approval/Lexicon.?origurl=%2Ftwiki%3Fbin%5Fview%2FHG3) before you submit anything on the official servers or post anything on the forums. Thank you. Nancy "C'est tout le mystère de l'argumentation, on doit consacrer toute sa fougue, son énergie, sa créativitié, pour convaincre et en même temps dire à l'autre qu'il est libre d'adhérer à l'opinion qu'on lui propose ..." - Philippe Breton - Andrew Cavallero's computer The computer is unlocked. Emails 'Ma chaise' FROM: Lionel Tanguay TO: Mtl_Picus_Web À peu importe qui a pris ma chaise, On a des chaises faites exprès pour les mini-meetings. SVP me ramener la mienne et ne plus la reprendre. À chaque fois les settings sont déréglés et je dois passer 30 minutes à tout resetter comme du monde! Merci Lionel 'Proper phrasing' FROM: Oren Baum TO: Andrew Cavallero Just wanted to give you a small tip. In your script for the piece about Taggart you referred to him as "anti-augmentation activist Bill Taggart." Try to avoid using that term. Pro-Human has less of a negative connotation. Thanks, Oren Baum Editor Picus Web 'Nice one' FROM: Rob Francis TO: Andrew Cavallero Hey Andrew, Great job on the riot text. Love the part about Sarif being like Nero playing his electric fiddle as Detroit burned. Good shit. Wanna hit up a ball game tonight? Strasbourg is pitching so Spos got this one. You in? Rob Francis Picus Web Notes *The email Ma Chaise (My chair) can be roughly translated to the following: ::To whoever took my chair, ::The chairs are made expressly for the mini-meetings. Please bring me back my chair and do not take it again. ::Each time the settings are disordered and I have to spend 30 minutes reseting it comme du monde it should be! ::Thank you ::Lionel Trivia *The game ''Modernization IX'' is a clear reference to the turn-based strategy game series . *The game Universe of Shadows mentioned in an email on JF Kenney's computer is likely a reference to the World of Darkness tabletop games. *The "Strasbourg" in Rob Francis' e-mail is presumably Stephen Strasburg, who would be pitching for the Montreal Expos. In the real world, the Expos moved to Washington, D. C., to become the Nationals in 2005. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers